


A Mother's Love

by theadventurouswriter



Series: Silent Mary One Shots [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Death, Hurt, Memories, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Spoilers, a mother's love, anguish, cried while writing this, curse, mama aint gonna see her son again, needed to write after seeing POTC 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Officer Moss went on his maiden voyage on the Silent Mary when tragedy struck. He thought of his Mama when he became cursed in the Devil's Triangle.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES. THERE BE SPOILERS AHEAD YE BEEN WARNED.*

Fresh out of the Spanish Naval Academy, Officer Moss was given his first posting on the Silent Mary. The young man was thrilled to go on an adventure on the high seas so he relished the challenge. It enthralled him to think that one day, Moss would be in charge of his very own ship on the seas.

He threw a sack of his belongings over his shoulder as he boarded the Silent Mary with Captain Armando Salazar standing on the quarterdeck watching over the proceedings of the grand ship. Moss looked up to the Captain and was in awe. During his training to become an officer, Moss had learned about Armando Salazar, one of the finest pirate hunters of the century and now was proud to be part of his crew.

Moss took in the grand surroundings of the finest ship in the Spanish Armada before placing his sack in the officers’ quarters to join his Captain on the quarterdeck with the other officers. The view from the quarterdeck was incredible which Moss found himself admiring the scenery.

“You must be Officer Moss, aren’t you?” Salazar said in a smooth but clipped voice which the young officer turned his attention to face his Captain. The Captain had an interest in the young man in front of him.

“Y-yes, Sir.” Moss nervously answered his Captain which the Captain had a smirk on his face. He was amused at how Moss was intimidated with his foreboding presence.

“Moss, I am not that scary as many people make me out to be. I don’t bite.” The Captain chuckled softly which Moss relaxed at the tone of his Captain.

Moss nodded quickly when Captain Salazar wanted his ship underway for the voyage to the Caribbean, he did not know what the voyage would have in store for him. Matter of factly, he was oblivious to the fact that he was going on a dangerous mission which could claim his life in the process.

The mission was going well as proceeded as they were taking out the scourge of the Caribbean until the Silent Mary approached the Wicked Wench near the Devil’s Triangle. Moss saw the Devil’s Triangle and the cavern gave him a sense of foreboding in him, not knowing what would happen next. The Devil’s Triangle was an evil place that no sailor dared to cross or sail their ships. It was said that there were rocks sharp enough to run a ship aground as well as the water turning molten lava when a ship comes in contact with the evil cavern.

Moss saw that there was danger ahead for the Captain and the Silent Mary but chose not to say anything since his Captain was so determined on eradicating the Wicked Wench and her crew. Then, he saw Jack Sparrow at the helm of the ship that would be later renamed the infamous Black Pearl.

The smug look on Jack Sparrow’s face meant trouble for Moss as the young pirate began to tie a rope from the ship onto one of the rocks at the entrance of the Devil’s Triangle. Then, that was when everything began to unravel when the Wicked Wench began to turn away from the Devil’s Triangle but the Silent Mary was going ahead into the cavern.

Silent Mary’s crew scrambled to the get the ship away from the cavern but their efforts failed when the ship went aground on the accursed rocks in the cavern. Loud and anguished screams filled the dreadful cavern as the water around the wrecked hull of the Silent Mary became molten lava. Her crew were being blown to smithereens, limbs and even parts of faces were being blown from the crew and the officers.

Salazar avoided the carnage until he was met with a blow by a burning mast to the back of his head, causing him to fall into the molten water. Salazar was truly dead. The Silent Mary was truly cursed by the ancient curse of the Devil’s Triangle.

Moss now felt that he was going to die when an explosion rippled through the hull of the once respected Silent Mary and then felt everything went black. Pitch black.

The young officer saw a bright light in his head when a memory of his mother and himself appeared to the now undead young man.

_“Mama, I want to join the navy.” An enthusiastic Moss revealed his ambitions to his beloved Mama who had the biggest smile on her face._

_“My child, I am so proud of you,” Rosita Moss practically shrieked with joy when her only child told his Mama of his career ambitions. “You are destined to become a great man to serve your country.” Rosita wrapped her arms around her tall son in the small kitchen. Moss wanted to make his Mama proud and give back to her when she had raised him with no father around._

_“Thank you Mama. I will promise you that I will make you proud.” Moss still embraced his Mama in a comforting hug when the mother was overjoyed at her son’s desire to join King Phillip’s navy._

_Rosita Moss only wanted her son to be the best man that he could be. She did not see the point in pressuring her only child to become a doctor or a lawyer like many Spanish families insisted that their children must become doctors or lawyers. Rosita knew what she had believed in had went against the norms of the Spanish society in the naval town of Cadiz in southern Spain._

_She knew that the King Phillip’s navy was the ideal choice for her son since Moss would run off to the port to admire all of the Spanish Armada ships that were docked in the harbour. Rosita can remember the many times that she had caught her son playing at the local beach when he was to return for lunch and dinner._

_“I know, my son. You will make me proud. You will make the Moss name the proudest family to ever serve under our King!” Rosita said while giving her son a hug again. The young man was so relieved that his Mama had approved of his career choice._

_The young man was set to join the Spanish Navy as an officer with a dream of captaining his very own ship with a crew on the high seas, serving for the King and his interests._

_Rosita Moss only wanted her son to be happy and in his life choices. Rosita loved her son to the moon and back. She would do anything to make him happy._

In the burning wreck of the Silent Mary, Officer Moss open his eyes to see his body intact. He was well and truly undead. Never to see his dear Mama again. Then, he saw Officer Santos who had worse than Moss had when the explosion occurred. Santos was left with a gaping hole in the middle of his body as well as missing limbs. However, he was shocked into oblivion when he saw the officer standing up like he had limbs. This is reality, Moss thought to himself.

He felt himself crying but no tears came out of his dry eyes. That was when he came to the realisation that he was cursed amongst the crew of the Silent Mary in the Devil’s Triangle. After getting up to walk around on the wreck, Moss went into shock when he saw crew members whose bodies were blown to bits when some parts of them remained intact. He was supposed to be dead in that cavern but now he was undead and was a ghost. The Silent Mary had truly became a ghost ship and its crew were ghosts that all pirates and scoundrels would come to know in the Caribbean.

Moss wondered if his dear Mama was told of his demise and that she would be devastated with losing her only child to the sea. The thought broke Moss, he loved his Mama dearly and at this point, he was counting on Jack Sparrow to free him from the dreadful Devil’s Triangle. If Jack would not open his compass in time, Rosita Moss would be reserved to her fate of dying while not knowing what had happened to her only child. Moss did not want that and he was expecting Jack to open that accursed compass to free him of the Devil’s Triangle any time sooner. Time would only tell when the compass would be opened.

 


End file.
